


Sometimes I can't Control Myself

by CombineGLaDOS



Series: Overwatch Omegaverse [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Widowmaker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Masturbation, Omega Tracer, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, They bang on a rooftop, Vaginal Sex, holy hell this is some sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineGLaDOS/pseuds/CombineGLaDOS
Summary: Widowmaker saved Tracer's life once, and they spend some time together, however Tracer's forgetfulness leaves them in a rather...interesting predicament when they are on opposite sides for a mission.





	Sometimes I can't Control Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second ever time I've written smut, and first time I've written omegaverse.  
> Needless to say, Emily doesn't exist in this universe.  
> Finally, there is some french but the context makes it semi-obvious what's being said so I'm not putting translations.

Five months ago, Tracer was running through the street of Hollywood, desperately trying to put some distance between herself and the many talon forces chasing after her. She blinked down an alley, and hid at the side when someone silently crept up to her and wrapped their arm around her waist.

Instantly, she was pulled into the air and on top of a building, the person who grabbed her hauling her behind an air conditioning unit once they reached the roof.

Tracer pushed herself away from the person who grabbed her, pulling out her pulse pistols and aiming them at the stranger. Who, it turned out, wasn’t so much of a stranger after all.

“You underestimate how loud you are when you blink, cherie.” Widowmaker said as she inspected the gauntlet on her left wrist. “You’re lucky it was me who followed and caught you, and not my friends.”.

Tracer lowered her weapons as she stared at the blue woman who stood before her. “I don’t see how I’m lucky. You’re still on their side!” she spat, trying to wrap her head around any reason as to why this corruption of a woman would think she’d be a better kidnapped.

Widowmaker let out a dark chuckle, raising Widow’s Kiss to a resting position over her shoulder. “I’m not going to kill you, Lena. The others certainly would have.” She looked into Tracer’s eyes, the younger woman finding it hard to maintain the eye contact as the gold orbs buried into her brown ones.

Before Tracer had a chance to question her why she wouldn’t kill her, she saw the sadistic smile drop from Widowmaker’s face. “I still remember you. Not entirely, but I know we used to be friends. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” She looked over to the side as she spoke, breaking the eye contact that Tracer was fighting so hard to keep despite how awkward it made her feel, among other things.

“Oh.” Tracer said quietly after a moment. “Thank you, Amé-Widowmaker.”

“Je vous en prie.” Widowmaker punctuated the last word with a fire of her grapple at a neighbouring rooftop, her indifferent expression betrayed by the brief pain in her eyes. “I would suggest you stay here until your friends are closer.”

And with that, she was gone.

 

* * *

 

Three and a half months ago, Lena was in Paris when she walked by a curious looking woman. Not curious as in eager to learn, but curious as in not precisely normal.

Lena noticed she hadn’t seen her, and knew full well she could carry on down the street and pretend she never had, but something within her drew her to her.

“Hello, love!” Lena said cheerily over Widowmaker’s shoulder, causing the taller woman to jump slightly before she turned around.

“Bonjour, cherie.” She placed her hand over her chest as she looked at Lena, clearly having been more startled than she had liked.

Once she looked as though she had calmed down, Lena asked her why she was there, and what she was planning on doing that day. Apparently, Talon let their higher up agents have some freedom, rather than keep them locked up inside wherever their base was throughout all hours of the day, and thus she was using the day to do some shopping and just enjoy the sights of the city where she used to live.

Lena, who was there for an additional day after attending to some totally not illegal Overwatch business, asked if she could spend some time with her, as friends, rather than enemies. As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to test her reach and flexibility to see if she could kick herself in her own ass, certain she’d well and truly put her foot in it, when Widowmaker responded in a way she hadn’t expected.

“I think I would like that, if you don’t mind.”.

 

* * *

 

Two months ago, Lena and Widowmaker had decided to go on a date, and it was going exceedingly well when the former realised she been so excited over the matter that she forgot to do something rather important.

They were on the way back to Lena’s apartment when she felt her heat begin to take hold. She begged and hoped that it was early enough for Widowmaker not to have noticed, but when a cold blue hand gripped her pale one tighter, she knew that her scent was getting strong and fast.

She’d known that Widowmaker was an alpha, even while she was still Amélie. She’d been near her in her heats before, but Amélie had been married and was happily mated to her husband, and thus she wasn’t affected as bad. Now though, Widowmaker was single, unmated and in Lena’s increasingly heat-addled mind, perfect.

Lena tore her hand from Widowmaker’s in an attempt to stop her own thoughts. They weren’t even anything beyond two women on a date, and yet here she was, thinking about how Widowmaker would be the perfect mate for her.

“Thank you, Widow. I had a nice time okay bye!” Lena shouted over her shoulder as she bolted down the street. _Damnit damnit damnit damnit._

As soon as she got to her apartment, she made a beeline for the shower. She knew cold showers never worked before, but there was a first time for everything.

She removed all her clothes, face immediately flushing when she realised just how soaked her panties had become from the very brief contact she’d had with her alpha -no, an alpha who happened to go on a date with her, not hers.

She threw her clothes, including her ruined panties into the washing hamper, stepping into the shower the moment the water began to flow and regulated to a temperature that was cold, but not so cold she felt as though she’d freeze to death before her blood began to flow to places other than between her legs.

At first, it seemed to work. The shock of the water made her almost completely forget that her body was begging her to beg Widowmaker for something that she might not even want to offer her.

But then, her hands began to wander; first to her breasts, small and sensitive as she palmed them, telling herself she was only doing it to clean off, not because it made the waning feeling in her groin come back tenfold.

She told herself that she wasn’t playing with her nipples, rather just ensuring should could still feel them despite the cold water.

She told herself she was only washing herself down as one hand made its journey to the apex of her thighs, stopping just as it reached the hairline down there.

She admitted to herself that her lies were not working. She was hopelessly aroused and all because of the fact she forgot to take her suppressants this month…and because she’d just been on a date with a gorgeous alpha who she would happily mate with if she allowed her.

She took a deep breath in, then moved her hand lowed to play with her swollen clit. She began drawing circles around herself, loose and meant to tease the base of her clit, rather than give herself the direct pressure she needed, occasionally rubbing the swollen bud through the hood in an attempt to tease herself, like she was certain Widowmaker would do if she got her hands on her.

Of course, playing with her clit wouldn’t be the only thing that she’d do, and Lena had to bite her lip as she moved her other hand lower and moved her fingers around her wanting entrance, sinking two inside and meeting no resistance as she took herself up to her knuckles.

At first, she moved them in and out slowly, trying to build the pressure that she knew was already approaching breaking point, wishing that her fingers were something thicker, harder and attached to a certain blue woman she knew.

It felt good; better as she got closer, but just as she began to feel the pressure build to a final climax, a thought struck in the back of her mind. Widowmaker was intense, and while she would tease and work on building her up to a mind-shattering orgasm, when she got close, she wouldn’t be gentle.

Lena jammed a third finger into her now sopping cunt and pressed the fingertips roughly against the ridged front wall, dragging against it as she changed the movement of her other hand from drawing loose circles to rubbing against her swollen flesh as fast and with as much pressure as she could handle.

She imagined that it was Widowmaker doing this to her, pinning her against her shower and fucking her as roughly as she could take it; feel her thighs slapping against her as her knot pushed in, ready for her to come inside of her and force her to hold it all.

The last thought was the one that broke the dam, Lena moaning out Widowmaker’s name -her real name- as she came from her own hands ministrations, sinking down against the wall as the orgasm began to ebb.

Once she could feel her legs again, she called Widowmaker to apologise. The other woman kindly told her that it was not a problem, given the ‘problem’ and they agreed it was best to stay apart for at least a couple of weeks.

She remembered to take her suppressants next month.

 

* * *

 

Currently, Overwatch were en route to King’s Row from Gibraltar. Initially, the plan was for Tracer to fly the Orca, but when she became fidgety and broke out into a light sweat, Winston had decided it was better for Athena to handle the flight instead.

Upon seeing her state, Mercy had attempted to run a quick check-up on her, but Tracer had informed her it wasn’t necessary. She knew the reason why she was currently in the predicament she was, and while she trusted Mercy to actually keep a decent schedule with her suppressants, rather than forget once and completely throw the cycle off, she didn’t want to accidently end up triggering her heat early, especially when Pharah was so close by.

With as much dignity as she could, she made her way down into the hold and sat in the corner until the Orca arrived at the drop zone. From there, she would try and keep herself at a distance from her team and Talon. _Hell, I might be able to find Widowmaker. Maybe she could…help…no. Let’s stay away from her._

Her plan did work for the most part. She convinced her team she was going to go and check their right flank, make sure no one was sneaking up on them, and that is genuinely what she did…for all of about five minutes.

When Tracer heard a loud crack ring through the night, she immediately locked on to the location from which it had originated, abandoning her mission as she made her way over there, a small, mostly ignored voice in the back of her mind telling her that this was an absolutely horrid idea in her state.

The voice immediately shut up once she reached the building and blinked up the fire escape, bringing herself face to face with the sniper she so desperately craved.

“Salut.” Widowmaker’s spoke, sounding completely level headed despite the fact Lena was literally in the middle of her heat right in front of her.

“Oh love, you have no idea how happy I am to see you.” Lena threw herself at the sniper, who dropped her rifle and stiffened when the smaller woman’s arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

Lena didn’t get much of a chance to hold her though, as Widowmaker suddenly realised what was happening and pushed her away.

“You’re in heat.” She accused, her voice wavering as she stepped away and involuntarily inhaled deeply through her nose, clearly trying to breathe in as much of the younger woman’s scent as possible while trying to fight her own urges as an alpha.

Lena took a step closer to her, closing the distance between them once more, but refrained from pulling her into a hug. She found it endearing that Widowmaker, for what Talon had done to her, still had the presence of mind to not take advantage of her while she was in a hormone induced state, but at the same time, she was utterly disappointed that she hadn’t been forced onto the ground and de-robed the moment she got within a two-metre distance of her.

“Lena. I don’t think you should-“ her breath caught in her through when her back hit the brick wall of the fire escape. Lena continued to move closer. “Y-you should go back to your team! Oui, go back to your friends and help them.”

As Lena closed the remainder of the distance between them, she couldn’t help but find it funny that Widowmaker, the woman who was meant to be cold and unfeeling, was beginning to break out in a light sweat and shiver at the contact between the two of them.

“It’s not my friends who need help right now, love.” Lena’s voice was filled with lust, and as she looked into Widowmaker’s golden eyes, she saw the war in her mind; did she push her away and run for it, or do what her instincts told her to?

Glancing down, it was clear which side was winning; the front of Widowmaker’s catsuit was straining to contain her erection and both of them glanced down to look at it, before looking back at each other. The tension led to a pregnant silence filling the air- a silence that carried on long enough that Lena began to come to her senses and took a step back to walk away.

“ _Merde.”_ Widowmaker swore, Lena feeling cold hands grab her and slam her into the wall she had just been pressing the other woman against.

“Yes!” Lena moaned, every feeling her heat had caused increasing tenfold as she acknowledged what was about to happen.

“Think, Lena, do you really want this?” The brit felt herself being pushed harder against the wall, with something else that was hard pressing against her backside. “Do you really want me inside of you?”

Between her heat and the scent of the alpha currently grinding against her, Lena could do little but whimper and beg. “Please please please~” she repeated over and over, thighs trembling as she heard the hidden zipper of the taller woman’s suit being pulled down.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw the girthy, veined, blue cock spring forth from the purple latex, her clit throbbing when she realised it was so big, Widowmaker’s fist only covered a little over half the length of it.

She felt something cold slip itself into the waistband of her leggings and panties, yanking them down and exposing her for all to see. _This is really happening_ , she thought, as she felt the surprisingly warm length drag itself between her wet folds, the head nudging her clit and heightening the pleasure she was receiving.

Lena tried to rock her hips back, so that she could line up them up and feel Widowmaker sink inside, but the other woman pulled back, preventing her from doing so.

“Oh, cherie. I’m not letting you get it that easily.” Widowmaker took a full step away, pulling Lena along with her before she gently pushed her towards the gravelled roof and onto all fours. She didn’t remain out of sight for long, kneeling in front of Lena’s face and grabbing her chin with one hand while she held herself with the other. “Open your mouth.”

Lena obeyed immediately, sticking her tongue out to lick the precum from the tip of the cock in front of her. The noise the woman above her made was easily one of the best things she’d ever heard; something between a groan and a whimper.

For a few seconds, Widowmaker seemed content just to let Lena lap at her head, but then she thrust forward slightly, grabbing Lena’s head and pushing into her mouth until she hit the back of her throat, at which point she pulled back again, repeating the motion a couple more times before pulling out entirely.

“Smack the ground with your left hand, hard, if it gets too much.” Lena hardly had time to register the other’s words before the object of her desires was pushing back into her mouth, Widowmaker moving in until she nudged the back of her throat before pulling back, going slow at first but gradually building speed until Lena was helpless to do anything other than make downright vulgar noises from the facefucking she was currently receiving.

Widowmaker punctuated her last thrust by pushing all the way in and gently continuing to push while Lena relaxed her throat muscles as much as possible, letting the blue woman enter her throat until her nose was pressed snuggly against a blue, pubic bone, unable to do anything other than swallow around the length until Widowmaker pulled herself free from her warm mouth.

Lena watched as Widowmaker moved away from in front of her and positioned herself behind her. Cold thumbs spread her open, and the blue woman let out an appreciative hum. “You really like being used, don’t you? Like the useless omega you are.”

The words made Lena even wetter than she thought possible. Widowmaker roughly rubbed her clit, clearly in an attempt to prepare her more, but Lena doubted she needed it. Honestly, she’d be surprised if she wasn’t dripping onto the ground by now. She certainly felt like every bit of fluid in her body had made its way south.

She felt Widowmaker’s hands remove themselves from her crotch and grip her waist, shortly followed by the press of something hard and warm against her cunt. She waited for the thrust forward, and gasped when it finally happened.

Only for Widowmaker to thrust at such an awkward angle that she completely missed her target and ended up sliding between her ass cheeks instead.

“Guess your aim only gets worse when you’re hard, huh?” Lena teased, feeling herself heat up at the deadly look she was shot from the alpha who was about to make her week.

One hand left her hip, and she felt the tip of the cock being moved back to the original target. “Oh, Lena…” she spoke softly before moving her hips forward with an impressive amount of force, Lena barely containing her scream when she felt the thick organ split her open, thankful that all the rough housing thus far had made her wet and open enough that the only pain she felt was insanely pleasurable.

Fully sheathed, Widowmaker grinded against the cunt she was now buried in. “You should know by now that I never miss the same shot twice.”. She punctuated her point by drawing back before moving herself inside again. “Same rule as before, if it gets too much.” She said in the same soft voice as she had spoken her last statement in, settling into a gentle rhythm once the final word left her mouth.

At first, Lena was content to let Widowmaker move at the pace she had set, but eventually, she started pushing her hips back to meet her thrusts, the sniper picking up speed as she tried to move fast enough that Lena could do little more than stay there and be used.

Lena was doing well to match the speed Widowmaker set, until the taller woman leaned down and wrapped her arms around, changing her long thrusts to short staccato ones that the former had absolutely no chance of following.

It was all getting too much for Lena. She went to move her right hand down to her clit, so that she could give the aching bundle of nerves some attention while her cunt was being fucked into the next century, but one of Widowmaker’s hands moved over it, swatting it away before moving to the throbbing bud anyway, rubbing it vigorously through the hood, occasionally pulling it back to expose her clit to the cool air.

It was beginning to get too much. Between the toying with her clit and the thick cock spreading her wide, Lena felt her muscles clamp down and spasm. She moaned so loud from the pleasure that somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if anyone had heard her.

It felt so good, and she was so close, but while it was getting too much, it also wasn’t enough. She could feel the beginnings of a knot push against her entrance every time Widowmaker thrust forward, and ached to feel it swell inside of her. Yes, that would do it.

“Amélie…Please. I need you…I need you to…” She attempted to speak while every thrust forced the air from her lungs, but she didn’t have to worry that Widowmaker wouldn’t understand her, as on the next thrust, Widowmaker pushed her knot against her entrance. The stretch burned, and for a split second, Lena considered using their rapidly agreed on signal to get her to stop, but she held off just long enough for the mass to sink inside of her.

She groaned with relief as it finally entered all the way, Widowmaker’s thrusts turning into an animalistic rut as her knot swelled even further inside of Lena’s warm hole.

Widowmaker gasped out a warning as her movements lost all rhythm and she tried to bury herself even further inside of her, even though Lena had already taken her all the way to the base, moaning freely as she filled her until she bit down on Lena’s shoulder to silence herself.

The feeling of warmth hitting her inner walls sent Lena straight into her orgasm as well, the white-hot pleasure almost causing her to black out as her body was sent into overdrive, spasming and whimpering as her first orgasm ended only for a second, more intense one to begin in its place.

Only when they were both fully spent did Widowmaker relax her bite on Lena’s shoulder while the latter tried to lie down flat on the ground, so that she no longer had to try to hold both herself and Widowmaker up.

“That…was the best lay I’ve ever had.” Lena said after she’d caught her breath.

Widowmaker hummed and nuzzled her face into the crook of Lena’s neck. “Oui, ma petite salope.”.

They stayed like that, in silence, for about 30 seconds before Widowmaker shot up from lying atop of Lena and tried in vain to dislodge herself from the other woman, her face the perfect vision of utter, mindless panic.

“Ow! Hey! What’s wrong?” Lena moved one of her arms back in an attempt to pull Widowmaker back on top of her so that she didn’t end up painfully ripping her knot from her.

Widowmaker struggled more, and redoubled her efforts. “We shouldn’t have done this. I shouldn’t have come inside of you. I shouldn’t have knotted you. Mon dieu, what have we done?”

Lena snickered at the utter panic on Widowmaker’s face. It was nice to see her showing real emotion for once, but she was all too aware that leaving her like this any longer was horrendously unfair. “It’s okay. I may have forgotten my suppressants, but I’ve never forgotten my birth control.”

Widowmaker still looked worried, but she stopped trying to remove herself from the situation. “So you won’t be pregnant?”

“No. I promise.”

The alpha visibly relaxed at those words, and after a moment, resettled herself back on top of the omega, Lena feeling her heart trying its best to pound with anxiety.

They laid like that for hours, even after Widowmaker’s knot had gone down and her penis had returned back to its original form as a clitoris, just simply enjoying each other’s company. They kept their respective teams from searching for them by telling them the little lie that that were chasing each other around a different part of London. Surprisingly, both sides believed their agents.

As they departed, they made but one promise to each other: To do that again.


End file.
